Whiskied Dreams
by magiknight
Summary: Even a drunken one night stand is not always what it seems. Sarah and Jareth POV. Finished: chapter 3 is an AN, Adoptable.
1. Chapter 1

**Whiskied Dreams**

A/N: For some reason this plot popped into my head while working on another story and it wouldn't leave me alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She came here often. Each time found her sitting at the bar, smoke hazed air stinging her eyes as she threw back another shot of wiskey. Still as beautiful as she had been that fateful night years ago, time had not touched her, only the reddened eyes underlined with dark circles gave evidence to her heavy drinking. Like every night before this, Sarah continued to empty the bottle set beside her, drinking herself into oblivion. Dulling her senses while searching the crowd for any sight of pale blonde hair, desperately seeking some one that looked enough like _Him_ that she could pretend for just one night that it was his arms that brought her to satisfaction. Along endless stream of one night stands, all fitting his discription, like a drug she used each one to get her fix.

It hadn't always been so, for the first few years after she had saved Toby at the cost of her heart and soul Sarah had tried to live a normal life. She studied hard, even tried dating a few times, but nothing or no one could compare. Each day draining a bit more life out of her until she felt empty and alone, only the memories of his arms holding her and the soft melody of a dream like dance to keep her company at night. Crippled by want and doomed to live only in her dreams alcohol became the last refuge.

Her first trip here was the only salvation in this life, back then it had only took a few measly shots to fuddle her brain enough that, when a smooth talking blonde had walked up to her, she had been more then willing. Hazy vision and dimmed lights had been enough that, when she closed her eyes, the man had smelled of him, the strangers arms had felt like his... and if in the middle of losing her virginity to some unknown guy from a bar, she screamed out Jareth's name, well they were both probably too drunk to care anyways. The next morning found her with a pounding head and upset stomach, completely alone, just like each and every time after that. Not that she minded, the fantasy was easier to keep in her heart when reality wasn't there to greet her come sun up. After a quick shower and coffee Sarah realised that she had never felt more alive, almost complete. The feeling had lingered for days, friends and family remarking on the difference. Cheerfully she had went through the week humming a strange aching melody under her breath. That week had been the longest She had been able to hold off from returning to the dingy bar, and each time with a different man, the effects had lasted fewer and fewer days, untill finnally in the last year she began dropping in every night. Same seat, same bartender, same purpose.

This night was no different, noticing the bottle more than half empty, Sarah pushed away from the bar and turned towards the crowd. A sea of brunettes and blondes, dotted with an occasional redhead. Each one passed up for being too short, too tall, not thin enough, not pale enough. Almost to the point of despair, she frantically searched for anyone that could help drown her sorrows for the night.

Near to tears, Sarah almost missed the dark honeyed voice offering to buy her a refill. Turning unsteadily to her left, She could barely make out the pale head of hair atop even paler male flesh. As always the longer she stared the more her heart shaped the sight before her into what she needed him to be. The more he came into focus the more he shifted into a wild thing, untamed hair crowning an inhumanly beautiful face. She inhaled the scent of magic and dark promise as her broken mind shifted every sense to accept her fantasy. Refusing his offer she leaned into him with wanton desire, her breath ghosting across his cheek as she whispered lustfilled promises into his ear. They both stood and began to leave, as she clung to him, leaving no doubt in the other patrons minds as to where they might be headed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bartender shook his head and began wiping the counter as the bell on the door signalled their departure. Every night he looks up to find that girl, coming in and drinking herself silly. He could remember the first night she walked in, wasn't too often they had such a class act walk into this dump, leaving with the first bloke brave enough to walk up to her. Wasn't till her next visit that he figured the strangly dressed blonde for her man. Same girl, same guy, always leaving the same way. Weren't no strange thing to be honest, she wouldn't be the first heavy drinker lead out by their spouse each night, nor would she be the last. ...No the only thing strange about the whole affair was the damned glitter he had to clean up offa the counter every damned time.

Magiknight-- Ok so review, tell me you liked it, yell at me cause you hated it, anything... just feed my ego! If I get enough I might add Jareth's point of view since it's been bouncing around my head too.


	2. Champaigned Wishes

**Champaigned Wishes**

He watched her from the same darkened corner every night. Waiting for the small signs that it was time for their nightly encounter, a slight loss of balance as she sat on the stool, the inevitable fumbling with the bottle. He laughed to himself, a soft bitter sound, full of self loathing.

It had started off harmless enough, well harmless for him at least. Watching her had become his nightly obsession. Her routine had never differed, each night she would sit at her vanity, brushing her hair and retire to bed.. alone. Until that fateful night. He watched as she began to dress in clothes far more revealing then ever before, not part of the script as it had been written for so long. Intrigued his eyes never left her, ever watching as she entered the some one disreputable pub. At first he thought she merely ment to drown her sorrows. A silly mortal custom to ply ones self with spirits until all is forgotten. Then she turned to the room, blatant promise in her eyes, an open invitation to anyone who cared to look. The crystal shattered in his hand as he realized that she ment to give what belonged to HIM to some random stranger in the night. The very castle walls shook as he unleashed his fury, and before the ground had even settled, he was gone.

It was a simple plan, bed her and leave her. Rejection. A lesson hard learned but he would be most glad to teach it to her, as she continued to teach him with her every breath. Take all she had to offer and then as the sun rose, revel before her in victory and take his leave out of her life forever. He had offered her his heart, his devotion and even his kingdom for her love, and now she was willingly giving herself to anyone who was foolish to take it. Well he was always foolish where she was concerned.

Of course, in his arrogance, he forgot that this was Sarah and nothing would ever go as expected betwixt the two. With each caress, each fevered moan, he found it more and more difficult to harden his heart to her. Then, as they both spiraled up and towards completion, she screamed his name. He stopped, his world once again turned upside down by the one woman to ever defeat him and his heart. Realization dawned as he watched her slip into unconsciousness, a peaceful look to her face that had been absent for so long. The irony was so exquisitely painful. He was to pretending to be some one else, so that she could pretend the someone else was himself. He left her before the sunrise, uncertain of the newest twist to an already twisted relationship.

Still he came each night, left each dawn. As addicted to the feeling of being wanted by the one he loved as she was. Each night swearing he would not go to her, each morning swearing he would not leave. He gazed through half hooded eyes, watching as she turned away from the bar and towards the crowd. He hesitated at the expectant look on her face, maybe this was the night he would be strong enough to resist her. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then her eyes began to shimmer and the desperation in her face called out to him. Slowly he made his way across the room, ready to dance the web of lies they both had woven so beautifully. And maybe this morning would greet him still wrapped in her embrace, ready to face the day as himself in her eyes…

But that is just a pretty wish and he is a giver of dreams, not the receiver.

A/N I know I've received so many emails and review in support of Retold, and I promise it will be completed! But I have not been able to get this plot out of my head and I have to finish it before I'm allowed to write anything else it seems. It will be a three shot, Sobered Reality coming up the first of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

Magiknight- SO many people have sent emails or left messages for me to continue this story... And I have tried to write Sobered Reality. One minute I start letting Jareth rip Sarah to pieces, the next minute I want Sarah to rip out his heart, and no sooner do I start on that before I want them to get fluffy and make babies...

I couldn't decide what ending I would want so I let the reader draw their own conclusions, yes I know it's the whimpy way out.

ON that note, if there is any adventurous Author out there who wishes to adopt this story and take it where my current state of schizophrenia won't let me go ahead. With my blessings! Just make sure I get to read it too!


End file.
